Three Cheers for Five Years
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: This anniversary may never be the same.


_Hello everyone! :D _

_I know I haven't been updating much…no scratch that I haven't been updating AT ALL lately D:_

_School work and laziness is le one to blame._

_Though, I won't be stopping the fics it's such a pity to just suddenly discontinue them. DX_

_They will get updated in due time._

_I suppose right now though, I'd be writing more one-shots. O.O_

~~~~ O ~~~~

His sizable assuring hand clasped her weakened bloodless one. The strength of her grasp was gradually fading as it quaked beneath his contradicting steadfast grip.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" The timbre of her almost entirely hushed high pitched voice quivered indubitably as the unyielding waterworks tormented her lone sight.

He none too gently gritted his teeth and his grasp on her arctic hand tightened.

"For heaven's sakes I know you're sorry. Now just calm down and rest."

"B-But i-if I hadn't interfered th-then n-none of us shou—"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" His mellow tone slightly went up a notch with the mixture of anxiousness and exasperation evidently leaking.

She instantaneously silenced yet the pricking clear liquid did not halt to seep from her puffed amethyst vision.

Chrome understood why he acted so bizarrely alarmed.

He knew she was slipping away from him; _slipping away too speedily._

The thought of ceasing to live and being robbed of the opportunity to stay in the warmth of her most cherished persons drove her into hysterics.

Kyoya's azure glazed sterling eyes expeditiously expanded in the slightest at the sight of the mauve haired female losing her grip on her emotions.

The sudden berserk beeping of her heart monitor did not contribute to alleviate the situation.

He latched both of his hands on her jittery ones and mildly shook them.

"Get a hold of yourself! Are you that desperate to die soon?" He bellowed agitatedly as a pair of intense steely orbs locked with a dreaded glassy mulberry vision.

That's right.

Reacting like this would do nothing but shorten her life; _shorten the remaining time she had with him._

With all the might she could muster, the strained young lady attempted her hardest to achieve a pacified state.

Sharp and uneven breathes transformed into deep unrushed inhales and exhales.

The skylark's stiff expression relaxed a little but his resolute hold on her did not budge.

He witnessed her pallid lips shakily curve up into a genuine simper.

In the last moments of her earthly life, she wanted to leave him with a mirthful memory.

"K-Kyoya…can you remember what today is?"

He lightly nodded his slate tinged head.

"It's our 5th anniversary." His cheerless voice was heard.

"H-Happy 5th anniversary, Kyoya."

He gaped at her with a little bewilderment, rendered dumbfounded.

She returned his gaze indicating for an expectant mutual retort from him.

What is there to be happy about when both of them knew she didn't have much time left?

His cerulean hinted silver gaze eyed her probingly and soon after, noticed something.

Despite her weary state and the acute chalky pigment her skin now possessed, she was still alive and breathing. The hue on her porcelain face signaled blood was still flowing in her veins and the light in her lustrous wine stained eye is still undoubtedly present.

She was still alive; _barely combating the fiendish clutches of the grim reaper but still breathing and here with him._

That was enough to feel jubilant about.

The slight movement of his chapped lips formed an almost unrecognizable smile on his face.

"Happy Anniversary, Chr—"

His agate vision incredulously broadened as he detected the unexpected dimming of her orchid colored eye. As much as he'd never want to see it, her single eye was soon cloaked by her eyelid.

The moment her vision was shielded from sight, a perpetual ear-splitting beep was perceived.

His startled eyes swiftly shot to her heart monitor and saw nothing but a straight line.

His gaze reverted back to her, only to view the same expression she showcased earlier with an undeceiving beam gracing her lips and yet he observed no movement.

The slightest tremble on her diminutive lips could not be observed and the frail fasten she had on his hands loosened entirely.

"No….no, I won't let you—"

"Chrome!" Without warning the lengthy mahogany door boisterously opened, revealing the figure of an alpine young man with heterochromic consternated eyes. Along with him were a few of the Vongola guardians donning the same apprehended look.

It turns out that despite Hibari's request to give him some time alone with Chrome, the famiglia still stubbornly spied on them and saw the appalling sight of her heart monitor.

They fleetly advanced to Chrome's side.

Before Hibari could even yell like a lunatic about getting the nurses and doctor, the troupe of medical professionals bolted inside the room, along with the rest of the famiglia.

They immediately backed away from the lifeless female and allowed the hospital staff to manage the situation.

Various desperate pleas for the female illusionist's revival echoed in the vicinity along with the frenzied sobs that came from the members of Vongola who could no longer restrain their feelings.

For once in the hair-raising cloud's life, he tolerated crowding and stayed as near as he possibly could to Chrome.

His focus was solely on the lying figure on the creased ivory sheets.

The pair of defibrillator paddles was hurriedly lowered to the mist guardian's limp body.

"Clear!"

~~~~ O ~~~~

"Clear!" The doctor hollered and yet the perfectly straight image on the heart monitor remained unchanged.

"K-Ky-Kyoya! Kyoya p-please live! P-Please! "Her voice was far too overused already due to the relentless bawling and shouting she had been doing.

"Clear!" Another attempt to restore the life of the dishearteningly stationary coal haired young man was in vain.

"N-No! Kyoya p-please!" Her petite fatigued form thrashed distraughtly, attempting to reach out to the empty shell of the former prefect.

"Chrome, please just calm down your wound would surely open again." Mukuro anxiously reprimanded her. His right arm was clamped around her afflicted torso while he had his left one hoisted up and his hand hooked onto her arm, aiding the orchid haired female.

Hibari had been in stuck in a horrid comatose ever since the unfortunate ending of their last mission. Any sign of him ever leaving his subconciousness was zero. Sooner or later, it was quite apparent that his body would no longer be able to support him.

The unwanted day had unfortunately chosen to arrive sooner and now here, the Vongola Famiglia stood, absolutely powerless over the situation.

The final shot of electricity shook Hibari's inanimate body. Despite all the attempts they could possibly perform to revive him, it seems like it was just too much for the young man.

The medical team's faces were painted with nothing but melancholy.

The doctor angled his head a bit as he bowed.

"I'm very sorry."

The stinging words registered in Chrome's mind and her red rimmed eye dilated like saucers as a fresh batch of tears invaded her already clouded vision.

"Kyoya!"

Three cheers for five years.

~~~~ O ~~~~

_Well, thanks for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it ^.^_

_Review please~ :D_


End file.
